Sickening News
by Crocodile
Summary: Ulrich has become ill, Yumi is distraught, will Ulrich live?
1. Yumi's Distress

Sickening News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Code Lyoko characters and/or settings. I do however own my own character, David.

It had been a normal day with the gang. Odd had said Ulrich was feeling a bit under the weather but he didn't know half of it. Yumi had been quite concerned but thought it was just a bad cold. She was now sitting beside Ulrich as he slept on a hospital bed, crying at the chances that he could live. His chances of living were very slim but Yumi get hoping Ulrich would survive. She remembered the day that nearly obliterated her heart.

_Flashback._

_The gang were standing beside the normal tree they stood against whilst talking. Ulrich was with them and looked from appearance, all right. But by talking to him you could tell he was ill. Although today he seemed so mush better. In the middle of discussing Xana's next attack Ulrich had suddenly fainted. They called for Jim and he came and took Ulrich to the infirmary to be checked on, as Dorothy closed the door Yumi didn't realise that would be one of the last times she would see him. _

_Dorothy checked Ulrich's breathing and heart rate; she then took his temperature and told the principal to call an ambulance. Ulrich had an illness not documented in any book of health and more worryingly it seemed fatal._

_The gang hadn't known that Ulrich was in that state until they heard sirens coming toward the school. Much to the dismay of Miss Hurtz they looked out the window to see Ulrich on a stretcher being lifted into the ambulance. Much to the pleading of the 3 teenagers Miss Hurtz wouldn't let them leave the class. They felt tears fill up in their eyes as Ulrich was driven away; Yumi was already sobbing uncontrollably and pushed past the teacher to go to the toilets. The gang stayed and prayed for Ulrich, not realising that Ulrich needed a miracle._

_At the hospital the best doctors in the hospital and area were treating Ulrich. They tried everything to stabilize his growing condition but weren't succeeding. They finally stabilized Ulrich and kept him in a special ward. He had a strange new illness that slowly attacked the lungs, kidneys and heart. It could easily kill a person in a week by finally closing the windpipe. Ulrich struggled to breath, as his heart seemed to steadily slow it's pace. He was muttering for someone, a doctor heard him muttering for a "Yumi"._

_Yumi was with the gang sitting on a bench in the park quietly. She was distraught that she hadn't managed to accompany Ulrich on his trip to the hospital. For all she knew he could be dead. But she couldn't let herself think like that, what would Ulrich think of her if she did? What if it was Xana?_

_Suddenly two men walked up to her in black uniforms. "Are you Yumi Ishyama?" They asked. Yumi's heart sank, were they about to tell her that Ulrich was dead? "Yes" She replied nervously. They asked her to come with her into a black Mercedes. She agreed and got into the car, they took her to the hospital and showed her into the ward where Ulrich was resting in bed. Her eyes were like Scottish Lochs seeing him like this, all those weird tubes connected to him along with loads of machinery. "He has been muttering your name on and off for the past hour." A doctor said to her. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Can I see him?" She asked, chocking on tears. The doctor didn't answer but opened the ward door and let her in, closing it behind her. She took a seat beside him and stroked his cold hand. He woke up slightly. "Yumi?" He whispered. "I love you Ulrich." She replied, in case he died, at least he would die knowing that Yumi loved him. He fell unconscious again as his heart monitor beeped slowly. She slouched over, crying her heart out._

_End of flashback._

She had finished crying an hour ago but would not leave his side. No matter what anybody said she refused to move. People just accepted her grief and left her at his side. At least he had somebody looking out for him; she was his guardian angel.

A doctor came in a knelt beside her. "What are his chances of living?" She asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked. Yumi nodded. "He has a 5 chance of surviving." The doctor replied solemnly. The doctor then left without saying another word and a man sneaked into the ward. He had black shoes on, along with smart black trousers, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. He had brown hair that looked similar to Ulrich's but his eyes were Yumi's. He was the spitting image of Ulrich except that he had Yumi's complexion. He handed her a syringe with red liquid in it. "Inject him with it please." He said.

"Why?" Yumi asked nervously.

"I can't tell you how I got that but it's the cure to his illness." He replied. " I promise you that it is."

Yumi gave an understanding nod and injected Ulrich with the red liquid. Once the liquid entered his body he started to scream in agony and twisted in bed. His heartbeat went extremely fast. As soon as it had started it stopped, he relaxed and his heart rate slowed down……..then stopped.

The heart monitor screamed and then started it's normal beeping once again. Yumi was now drowning in tears. She thought Ulrich had just died in front of her. Ulrich then slowly awoke and sat up. He smiled at Yumi giving her a quick kiss. She returned it and then stopped, remembering who was still in the room. "Who is that?" Ulrich asked weakly, looking at the man. "This is your saviour " Yumi replied.

"Thank you." Ulrich replied. "But who are you? What is your name?"

The man looked at Ulrich, as though trying to solve a puzzle and then said in a steady voice. "I must leave now, but I will tell you my name before I do, you deserve that much. My name is David, David Stern." He then left.

Ulrich looked shocked, as did Yumi. David _Stern._

Hey guys, before I do my farewell note on this story here are the lyrics to a song that sound so like Ulrich to me.

**The song is Numb, by Linkin Park.**

**NUMB**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure _

_Of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the under tow_

_Just caught in the under tow_

_Every step that I take is_

_Another mistake to you._

_CHORUS_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the under tow_

_Just caught in the under tow_

_Every step that I take is_

_Another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste_

_Is more than I can take_

_CHORUS_

_But I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be._

I created this story as a one shot but I could continue the story if people wanted me to. R&R please

**Crocodile.**


	2. Research

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad you all are enjoying the story.**

**Researching.**

Yumi got up and looked out the window of the ward to see David getting into a posh black Cordoba. The Cordoba sped away and Yumi sat down next to Ulrich who was now sitting up and looking perfectly healthy.

The same doctor from before came in with a look of shock on his face. He was the one who had said that Ulrich had a 5 percent chance of living and now he was looking at a perfectly healthy 13-year-old boy. The doctor checked all the equipment and then said finally, "It appears that you have fully recovered. I will talk to reception and get you signed out." A huge grin shot across Ulrich's face, Yumi had the same reaction and hugged Ulrich tightly. She pulled away and gave the empty syringe to the doctor. The side of the syringe had a lot of scientific words and equations on it. The doctor hurried out the door with a look of wonderment on his face.

Ulrich and Yumi got a taxi and went back to Kadic Jr High. Yumi helped Ulrich to his room and told him he needed to rest, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left, shutting the dorm door tightly behind. Yumi then walked down the corridor, thoughts running through her head and tears of joy in her eyes again.

The next day Ulrich was awake but didn't feel like breakfast at the same time that Odd did. So he went to Jeremie's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A muffled voice was shouted from behind the door. Ulrich walked in to be greeted by Jeremie's smiling face. "Ulrich! It's good to see you better!"

"Yea I know." Ulrich replied smiling. "Can you do a search for someone on the Internet?"

"Sure Ulrich!" Jeremie replied sitting down ready to type. "Just give me a name."

"David" Ulrich hesitated. "David Stern"

Jeremie nearly fell off the seat. "Did you say David Stern?" He asked

"Yes, I know it sounds weird but please." Ulrich begged.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." Jeremie replied and started typing rapidly.

To Ulrich it seemed like days came and gone of waiting. He was too busy day-dreaming about Yumi to realise that Jeremie was trying to get his attention.

"Here we are!" Jeremie said. "David Stern, Undercover police officer, signed on a week ago, he's 26 years old."

"Thanks Jeremie." Ulrich replied. "I'm going to go for breakfast now, so I'll see you later."

"Okay!" Jeremie replied as Ulrich closed the door.

Aelita came up on screen.

In the science department a group of termites were in a glass container beside a computer that blinked and the XANA symbol appeared on it. A slow mist descended on the termites. Glass fell to the floor as the sound of scuttling could be heard on tables.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffie but I'm tired since 11pm so I'll stop it there and update soon.**


	3. The Attack

**The Attack.**

Just to say, thanks for all the reviews guys! You lot are sound. Now for the next chapter!

* * *

The bell rang loudly through the school corridors as class doors opened and students filed out into the corridors.

"And don't forget your homework for Monday!" Shouted Miss Mare to the class as they all left.

At last sixth period was over and the gang could relax a bit before dinner. Yumi had to go home straight away but not before getting a soft kiss off of Ulrich first. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie walked along the hall to Ulrich and Odd's dorm to discover a huge hole in it being boarded up by Jim.

"What happened Jim?" Ulrich asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jim asked. "First a dog then bugs, you two are in trouble now."

"What are you talking about Jim?" Odd asked desperately.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about." Jim replied sternly.

"We understand about Kiwi but bugs?" Ulrich replied.

Just at that moment Jeremie rejoined them and looked into the dorm.

"Termites." He muttered. "Listen Jim, those termites are from the science lab."

"Oh are they?" Jim asked. "Then show me the container they were kept in then."

So the three boys led Jim down the hall and down the stairs along a couple corridors to the science lab to see every wooden object in the room severely damaged and some metal also damaged.

On a computer screen that was half bitten through there was what remained of the Xana symbol.

The three boys eyed it worryingly as Jim grabbed Odd and Ulrich and took them to the principal's office shouting to Jeremie to clean the mess "they" made.

Jeremie however did not obey and sneaked back up to his dorm to talk to Aelita about the incident.

**Jeremie's Dorm**

"I haven't felt any pulsations Jeremie." Aelita said through the screen. "Should I have?"

"Yes I think you should have." Jeremie answered.

"Okay I'll go for another look Jeremie" Aelita replied.

"And I'll do a scan for an activated tower." Jeremie said and started typing.

Just then the screen flashed, there was a flash of light and a small electrical explosion. Jeremie was sent backwards into his door and knocked out cold. All his equipment frazzled and was burned. Out of small corners and cracks a large group of termites appeared and started scuttling toward the unconscious Jeremie.

**The Principal's Office.**

"You know the rules Odd, so why do you disobey them by keeping Kipi?" Principal Delmas asked.

"Kiwi sir." Ulrich corrected him.

"Yes, whatever." The principal replied.

"My mother and father work a lot and said that I must take care of Kiwi since they can't." Odd replied.

"Is that so?" The Principal replied.

"Let me tell you that…" Delmas was cut of when a tall figure entered the room.

"You need an appointment before coming in here you!" Principal Delmas Yelled.

The figure wore dark trainers, blue jeans with a brown belt, a black shirt and a leather jacket.

Ulrich looked up at the figure and instantly recognised it as David.

David threw a badge down on the desk and asking loudly. "May I investigate your school?"

"Yes you may." The Principal replied coolly.

"I also wish to speak to these two, alone." He replied stuffing his badge back inside his jacket.

"Very well." The principal replied, a tone of stress in his voice.

Odd and Ulrich followed David outside into the grounds.

**The Grounds.**

"Ulrich, call your friend Yumi and tell her that it's another attack." He said with a hint of difficulty in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich and Odd asked in unison.

"You know what I mean." David replied. "After that, get to the factory."

"How do you know?" Odd asked.

David showed him the same badge he had shown the principal. It had the letters, WUI on it.

He flipped it away and ran into the building, where on closer inspection, seemed to be collapsing.

Ulrich and Odd ran while Ulrich phoned Yumi.

"Hello?" Yumi asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yumi! Xana's woken up, meet you at the factory!" Ulrich shouted down the phone.

"Be right there!" Yumi replied, jumping of the bed.

**In the school.**

David opened every door on the boy's level until he found a door that wouldn't open. He kicked it down to find a boy with blonde hair behind it very close to large termites. He grabbed Jeremie and took him out the dorm into the hall to see a wooden beam fall in front of him. He jumped over it, with Jeremie in his arms. As he began to run the ceiling started to collapse. He had almost made it to the stairs just as the entire ceiling above the stairs gave way and the stairs were flattened by huge pieces of brickwork. David ran to a window to see an open window. He looked out to find all the kids' of the school outside with the staff. He yelled at them telling them he was going to throw Jeremie down and that they were to catch him. They all formed a protective catch area as David dropped Jeremie out the window, the catch was a success. Jeremie had been wakened by the fall and ran towards the factory. David looked back down the hallway and began running as the floor crumbled away along with the ceiling above him. It came down on him with great force as he fell and he landed in the cafeteria under a mass of brick and cement.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow hopefully; it will be about what happens in Lyoko and what happens to David. But until then farewell and thanks again for the wonderful reviews.**


	4. Too close for comfort

**Too close for comfort.**

Jeremie finally made it to the Factory to find Ulrich, Odd and Yumi already there waiting. "What kept you?" Yumi asked.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "Get ready to be transferred."

So the three teens went into the elevator and down to the scanner room. They all got in their scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd." Jeremie's voice echoed over the speaker.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. VIRTUALIZATION!"

The three of them landed in the desert region. It was silent. "Aelita is due west and so is the tower." Jeremie said.

They all ran to the west and were soon greeted by Aelita. Not long afterwards 3 hornets came flying towards them. Odd shot two down and Yumi got the other one. They continued to run toward the tower, although they couldn't see it quite yet.

They continued on and stopped only because Odd was suddenly in a block of ice. "5 blocks have surrounded you.

"Yumi, you help Aelita to the tower." Ulrich said. "I'll take care of these guys."

So Yumi ran as fast as she could with Aelita by her side while Ulrich advanced on the five blocks.

Back at the school there was rubble moving in the cafeteria as David emerged, covered in dust, bruises, dirt and cuts. He staggered around the room and collapsed against an upturned table. He took out a syringe and shoved the needle into his leg, letting the transparent liquid to enter his body. He then just sat there, in pain and disorientated. He could hear the termites doing their work, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremie had to work fast.

Ulrich charged at the blocks and shouting, "triplicate" as he went. 2 other Ulrich's appeared, charging as well. Ulrich jumped on top one of the blocks and stabbed its side. He jumped of as it exploded and onto another one, again, stabbing the side. He landed on the ground, ran, jumped into the air and came down into the side of a third block. He fused himself and used his triangulate technique on the 4rth block to slice it in half. The last block hit him backwards with a powerful laser that caused him to skid along the ground. It stood in front of him and was about to fire when a streak of black went into it, destroying the block. He looked behind him to see a very familiar feline face, Odd. They both ran after the girls to help if the could.

Onlookers were horrified to see a side of the school completely collapse. The next side to go would be the side with the cafeteria at the bottom. The foundations began to crumble.

Ulrich and Odd had made it to the girls and were now standing around puzzled. Jeremie's computer had led them to this very spot but the tower was nowhere to be seen. Aelita was examining the ground, Yumi was flicking her fans open and closed, Odd was sitting, and chucking stones and Ulrich was playing with his sword. Ulrich lost his grip on his sword and it flew straight through a wall of rock. Aelita examined it to find that it was just a hologram like form that Xana created.

They all rushed through and Aelita entered the tower. She floated up onto the next level and opened the screen.

Aelita.

The roof finally collapsed and came toward David at high speed.

Code

It was only half a second until it hit

Lyoko

It all stopped an inch from his face.

"Return to the past now!" Shouted Jeremie.

**Short I know, but I had essays and homework to do so I'll try to do more over the weekend.**


	5. Jeremie's Problem

**Jeremie's Problem.**

Ulrich and Odd were battling each other using their PSPs. Ulrich won the match in their game and they both stopped playing.

"Hey Ulrich." Odd said.

"Yea?" Ulrich answered

"Who was that guy who took us out of the principal's office?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich answered. "But his name is David Stern."

Odd gasped.

Meanwhile Jeremie was talking to Aelita while typing rapidly. He came across a top- secret government website, so using his computer skills, hacked the site and started looking at files. He gasped and nearly fell off his chair upon reading the file on "Agent: David Stern" when the website closed down and a popup box came up, flashing red. It read: "IP traced! IP Traced!"

Jeremie was now in serious trouble. His Internet Passport for his computer had been traced by the site and was now being given to the administrators of the site, no doubt.

"Aelita, I'll talk to you later!" Jeremie said and closed down the window.

He then looked out his own dorm window to find big black people carriers in the grounds. Jeremie wasted no time in rushing out the dorm towards Ulrich and Odd's room.

Ulrich and Odd were chatting privately when they heard a knock at the door. Odd answered it and no sooner had he opened the door than Jeremie screamed, "We have a big Problem!"

"What is it Jer?" Ulrich asked.

"The CIA!" Jeremie replied.

Ulrich was about to reply when a man's voice was heard from behind Jeremie. "Don't move."

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter but I'm working on another story and I need to work that one before any solid ideas come into my head. R/R.**


	6. You can't run forever

**You can't run forever.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

"Turn around." The voice ordered. Jeremie turned around and Ulrich and Odd joined him. There were 20 CIA agents standing in the hallway, all with a M9K in their hands. Instinctively the 3 boys put their hands up and were waiting for the worst to happen but instead they heard a loud voice shouting; "WUI! Let me through!"

It was David. He came towards the boys and guarded them. "Get out of here." David shouted at the agents. "That is an order!"

The agents lowered their weapons and walked away, except for one guy. This agent continued to point his gun at David. David walked over and punched the guy out. He ushered the boys into the dorm and sat down to talk with them.

"Listen up." David said sternly. "I work for a secret government corporation and was sent here from the future. We used your back in time program to send me here so that I could save Ulrich here from dying. Now I am going to give you the anti-virus for Aelita and I want you to promise me to shut down XANA as soon as Aelita is free."

Ulrich half nodded; Jeremie fully understood and Odd didn't have a clue what David had just said.

He got up to leave and return to the future when Ulrich stopped him. "How come you have my name?"

"You'll find out the answer to that question soon enough." David replied and left.

* * *

It has now been 10 years since David helped the gang and Ulrich is with Yumi in a hospital. Yumi has just given birth to a boy, a boy who had his mother's eyes, his father's looks and his mother's complexion. "What should we call him?" Yumi asked.

Before Ulrich answered he looked outside the ward and saw a familiar yet older face. It was David from the future. Ulrich looked back at Yumi and said; "We'll call him David, David Stern."

* * *

**There we are! Complete! I know it was a short ending but I had writers block. R/R Can I maybe get 40 reviews? I only need 9 more. Pretty please? R/R**


End file.
